Talk:Good Morning, Mr. Grumpfish!/@comment-15660147-20140301053038
“Let’s sing about it!” Again, I was not expecting this episode to happen the way it did, I knew there were going to be Season 1 references, but it turns out the ENTIRE episode relied on a bunch of the pop song segments from that season. (Talk about Flashback Friday!) Yeah, there was some new material in between, but they didn’t last long due to the time limit and the amount of songs they want to squeeze in. It sorta bummed me out that the writers didn’t take much advantage with Mr. Grumpfish being their sub. Like Callia said there wasn’t a lot of interaction going on with the characters and because of how the episode was described on Zap2it, I was expecting to see a lot of this. I wanted to see a pop song about teachers and substitutes or a pop song focused on making Mr. Grumpfish a little less grumpy. I wanted to see the kids try to get him to participate in the segments and correct him if he did something wrong, like forgetting to ask about lunch time.I wanted to see something like Gil still being a little nervous to approach Mr. Grumpfish due to their last interaction (The holiday ep doesn’t count. It was figment of Mr. Grouper’s imagination), Oona missing their teacher and being reassured that he’ll be back, or Deema testing Mr. Grumpfish’s patience a bit. But enough about that, here’s some things I liked and other things worth taking note of: -I loved the beginning segment where Gil’s jamming out to the songs and Molly blasting him away by singing in her microfin. X3 (I didn’t make that up, that’s what they’re called. Seriously.) -Now having seen the episode, I understand even more why it was referred to as being a special +Very different format that hasn’t been used before, I love it when they change things up. +How it cuts straight to the classroom after the theme, had a feeling we wouldn’t see that introductory thing to the episode’s topic and ends without a closing segment +No lunch segment, no outside song, no dance song; key things in a regular length episode. +Never used stock footage before. (I noticed the frame rate for these scenes were slower than they originally were when they aired.) +Had new pop song towards the end instead of the beginning. -When I heard that the Guppies were going to get a sub, I kept thinking something bad happened to Mr. Grouper or something bad was going to happen to him, like he got sick, got hurt, or had to attend to an emergency. Or that maybe had to go on a business trip of some sort. A dental appointment never crossed my mind. XD All this negative thinking and he was just taking care of his “big warm friendly smile”. lol -“I don’t like rain…too wet.” Being underwater wasn’t enough? xD I love the drum sound that played after Mr. Grumpfish said that. -“I don’t like colors…too colorful.” When they asked Mr. Grumpfish what his favorite color was, I thought he was going to say black (like his soul, lol) or at least gray. -Three chicken surprise! +“I don’t like restaurants…too…surprising.” I think he’s running out of things to say. xD And he doesn’t like restaurants? But what about the Picture Pizza and the singing…does he even know why he’s grumpy? xD -Mr. Grumpfish’s face when the kids started singing “Beautiful Sun”, he was like “What the heck?”xD +Be the sun~ -“…Are you gonna sing about it?” “Mmm-hm.” Was that a “Puppy and the Ring” reference? xD -When Mr. Grouper came back and the kids gave him a big hug! AWWWWW~! :D I had a feeling he was going to come back towards the end -“Best teacher EVER!” -Deema’s expression when she asked Mr. Grumpfish what he learned. X) +The Mr. Grumpfish-sings-so-loudly-he-blows-something-of-Deema’s-away gag being kept, in this case, just Deema being blown away. -Glad there was a new pop song in the ep instead of only the older ones being shown. +I like how the pop songs they used lead up to the new pop song that referenced to them. +The new song was great too. (”Was there EVER any doubt?”) +Deema wearing green hair. X) (“Not green hair! Such an awful'', awful'' color!”) +Mr. Grumpfish smiling like a fool. X) I had “Happy” by Pharrell was stuck in my head when I was thinking of him in the promo. It fits his expression so well. Cx -“I LOVE THESE GUYS!” x) Does that mean he won’t be as grumpy anymore the next time he meets them? I was hoping that this episode would at least hint to why he’s acts the way he does. I want to eventually do a character discussion about him in a blog post, featuring a theory I have… With that being said, I don’t think it was a horrible episode. The previous songs that were used are some of my favorites in the series. They make it hard to be'' too'' disappointed with this episode. X) (And you can’t beat the classics!) It’s just that the plot we were given was incredibly misleading. "The children try to teach Mr. Grumpfish about their favorite things when he is their substitute teacher." Oh, so it’s about adjusting to their substitute and getting him involved with their daily activities? WRONG! It’s about singing about everything. If it said "The children sing to Mr. Grumpfish about their favorite things ''when he is their substitute teacher." or "The children try to teach Mr. Grumpfish about their favorite ''songs", I would have had a better idea of what to expect. Now that I know what it’s like, I’ll try to watch again to see if I like it a little more…I think I will. Also, I wonder if Mr. Grouper was alluding to this episode in The Amusement Parking Lot!. Before the pop song, he says "Let's sing about it!" I guess it depends on which ep was created first...and whether it was intentional or not. (Nick likes to show the episodes out of order. x_x)